Lies
by EmilyAnaya19
Summary: After Dallas breaks Ally's heart, and Austin and ally start to date, Dallas and Brooke decide to get revenge. When the plan works, will ally ever trust Austin again? Or will their friendship go up in flames.


**Hey Guys, its me. I am back with a most likly 3-shot story. Its an Aussly story. But It starts out as Dally. Characters might be a little OOC, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Or R5's Pass Me By. Or anything Disney. Unfortanatly :(**

_Austin's POV_

Dez and I were up in the practice room working on my new song Pass Me By. "Remember that trip we took in Mexico" I strummed a few chords "Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas" I strummed a few more chords. I got up and got a Coke out of the mini fridge and took a sip.

"AAAUUUUUSSSSSTTTTIIIIINNN'" Startled, I spit out my coke as Ally came running pell-mell into the practice room. "Guess what guess what guess what" she asked bouncing up and down smiling.

"What" I said copying Ally's bouncing movements.

"You got a pet shark, you got to eat bug pizza" Dez guessed randomly.

"No none of that, Dallas asked me out" she screeched doing her happy dance.

My happy smile vanished. "You didn't say yes... did you" I said.

Ally stoped spinning. "Yeah why, is something wrong" she asked.

_No nothings wrong. Its just that my secret worst enemy who has the worst reputation with girls asked out my secret crush/bestfriend. _I thought but I didnt say. "Well it's just that Dallas dosn't have the best past when it comes to girls and I don't wanna see you get hurt" I said. _Please dont take it the wrong way please don't take it the wrong way! _I thought to myself.

"Austin, I can't belive you would make stuff up like that" she screeched. I gaped in shock ta her. "Just because you are Jealous of Dallas dosn't mean you can just feed me lies"!

"Ally I, I just wanted to protect you" I said feling devaststed.

"Whatever" muttered Ally as ahe stormed out of the practice room.

"Do you think she took that the wrong way" asked Dez.

A&A~A&A

_**The Next Day - Marino High**_

**Ally's POV**

I pulled out my song book and sat in the gym. On a blank page I had written a bunch of hearts with "D+A" in the middle of them. Austin and Dez came into the Gym laughing about something. I sighed. _I hadn't meant to snap at Austin, I was just so caught up with my date with Dallas that I didn't belive any of those rumors. I mean it's Dallas. The boy with the hair that flops the right way, great sence of humor, killer smile... _I snapped out of my trance only to realize I was staring goo-goo eyed at Austin. I grabed my stuff and ran out of the gym. I went to my locker and got my backpack. I closed it and turned around to face a smiling Dallas.

"Hey you" he said.

"Hi Dallas" I exclaimed.

"SO where do you wanna go tonight Ally" he asked. "There is a movie theatre thats really close to my house..." he said.

_Ohh 2 hours sitting in a dark room getting to know nothing about you, sounds fun! _I thought to my self sarcasticly. "Umm how about Icecream." I sugested. "There is a glo-golf coarse and an Icecream shop right behind it" I said.

"All right I'll pick you up at 7" he asked, flashing his smile.

I melted. "Okay bye dallas" I checked my phone for time. 4:30. I only had 2 and a half hours to get ready. I texted Trish ot meet me at my house in 15 min. I ran out of the building not noticing Austin who had seen the whole scenario.

A&A~A&A

_**Later That day – Ally's House**_

_**Trish's POV**_

I applied Ally's eye shadow and blush. "Ally's its great" I excalemed trying to hide my concern.

"What's the matter Trish, you don't sound really happy for me"she said. I menatly groaned.

"No Ally I'm happy for you but it's just Dallas..." I trailed off.

"Trish you too"?! She scraemed. "I can't belive all my friends would make up lies just to stop me from going out with him" she yelled.

"Ally they arent lies" I said to her putting the curlers in her hair "He dated my cousin Rosa last month and he cheated on her after alost getting her in bed" I explained. _What was her problem, why was she all of a sudden so protective of Dallas?_

"No, he dated Abbie last month" she said glowering at me.

"THATS WHO HE CHEATED WITH" I screamed at her. "Gosh Ally, open up your prissy love struck eyes and look at what might happen to you" I yelled.

"You know what Patricia, you can go "protect' someone else becuase I don't wanna hear your lies, your just jealous of me" she poined to the door. "Get out".

"Fine Allyson, but don't come crying to me and Austin when he breaks your sad, prissy little heart" I retorted and stormed out the door. I sighed. I had just been a really bad friend. All she wanted was a date. I turned to go apologise but I heard the 10 words I never wanted to hear.

" Patricia De La rosa, as of today we are no longer friends' I heard her yell.

"FINE" I ylled back tears pricking my eyes like needles.

Ally's POV

I groaned as I heard my front door slam.

_What have I done. _I thought. _I can't belive I just did that! Maybe Austiun and Trish were right. Maybe all Dallas wanted to do was get in my pants. _

_Well, Ill figure it out tonight. _My date with Dallas was in 15 min. I walked dpwnstairs and reaplied my makeup. Then there was a knock at the door. _Time to put theese rumors to rest. _

**Later That Night. **

_Austin's POV_

I was finishing up my song. I had my gutair all ready and the songbook Ally got for me was filled up with my latest lyrics. Ally. She was on her date right about now. With Mr. Scumbag. I hope she was okay. I was in my living room looking out side as it rained.

I picked up my gutair opened my songbook and started to play.

_Remember that trip we took in Mexico?  
Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas  
I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah_

I was chillin', you were with him  
Hooked up by the fire  
Now he's long gone  
I'm like, "So long."  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like yeah  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
yeah  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like yeah  
You can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

I was trying to play too cool to get caught up  
Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces  
I know a girl like you can't ever get enough  
So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this

The way I need you, like I'm seen through  
Dancing out my pants  
Got you shooking, caught you looking  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like yeah  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Yeah  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YO-" 

I was cut off by a knock on my front door. I opened it to find Ally.

I was stocked. She was soaking wet. Her mascara was running down her face and she was crying . "Ally" I asked. _Stupid me. _ I thought, _Of course that was Ally. _

"can I come in" she croaked.

"sh-sure" I replied.

I hurried and got her a towel. "Austin I, I'm so so sorry for the way I acted" she started. " You were right, I I was wrong".

"What did he do t oyou" I asked her.

" _achoo _He kissed me at the ice cream parlor and said we should take this back to his house." She said. I stoped her and went to make her some hot choclate she folowed me into the kitchen.

"here" I handed her the cup.

"Thank you" she murmured. "Then I said no Im only 15 thats wrong" she took a sip.

I sighed. Then I looked her down and saw a big cut on her leg.

"then he pushed me out of my chair and and broke up with me bacause I was a no good wuss" she said crying.

That was it. There was NO way he could do that to MY Ally.

"Ally I am so sorry that had to happen to you" I said.

"it's not your fault" said Ally "I should have listned to you and Trish".

I didn't care if she was soaking wet. I gave Ally a hug.

She hugged back.

Ally's POV

I sighed. This was it. I was going to tell Austin how I felt.

"Austin" I asjed.

"Yeah".

"I realized something when Dallas pushed me."

"Whats that".

"I don't love Dallas, I love you"I said.

"I love you too" he replied. Then he tilted my head up and kissed me. I kissed back. It was magical.

_"_so would you like to go out sometime" he asked.

"YES" I squealed.

_Apologising to Austin was easy part. _I thought_ Noe I had to apologise to trish. _

**Okay here is the 1 st chapter. Ill get the next one up soon. Bye guys**


End file.
